about Beth and her sisters
by multyfangirl15
Summary: to explain about a few of my charitures so here it to tell


About Beth. And sister's

I reserve the right to boast but I'll try not to brag

Like many fangirl's I wished that I could be in the doctor who world and maybe travel with the doctor well I also wished that with several different storys so I made a mega-universe and fiver character's and they five sisters born in the same day and not one ends up normal. From oldest to youngest they are

Elizabeth

Brittany

Bethany

Beyonka

and Beth

first when they were 12 Beth gets sucked through the walls between two universes and is in a state of being that she's not solid but can't pass through solid things for around 900 years she's that way. She's not a ghost or any thing no she in a state of living I guess . Well she meets the first doctor when he ends up crash landing on the planet that she wound up on. She was that planet for about 3 months which gave her time to help deal with the panic and stuff before joining the Doctor. She ages some , enough to go from a child to an adult of around her 20's to early 30's in the time of that 900 years . Around the time of the eighth doctor she started to have the small spans of time in which she solid and able be normal...ish . When she in her ghostlike state she can telaport and time-traveling on her own and can do other things I'm not going to reveal all that much because of story's that I have yet to get on to the computer or are already posted.

Then theres the middle one Bethany .she's the first to noticeably get powers at the age 14 . She was sent to a friend of their mother's that could help train them . Visiting every summer and spring to her family's warn Texas home. But as she got older the longer apart the trips were and the less that she saw them . Because how many people with superpowers don't chose a side? Well she became a superhero and didn't want to endanger her family.

Next was Elizabeth. She got kidnapped by Victor A.K.A. Sabertooth at the age of 15 and was released with the rest of kids by Logan and taken off the island by the Professor. She went back home for a few months and returned to the school to learn , grow up and help teach at first before she turned 18. during her years as a young adult she woundered around the U.S. Finding young Mutens and getting their parent's to send them to the school. I cant tell much without doing spoilers but I will say that her powers is to copy and use those copy's of other mutens powers and the same except not mutens for her sister Bethany. They both took on the name of the collector but S and M to tell the names apart. Try and guess who is who.

Next there's Brittany she grew up having a normal-ish life that with a trip to a cousin of their's in New York at the age of 22 changed all that. She went to visit their cousin Peter Parker . ( yes I have him in the family wouldn't you if you do something like this? And I'm mixing up stuff from different Spider-man time line's ) and this is after he lost the trust of the Dr.'s Conners . With pic.'s of the lizard and stuff .( pretty sure this bit is from spectacular spider-man.) so Brit managed help with getting the Doc's to let him back in and later on was bitten by one of the other spider's that the spider that bit Pete was with .( here we see a bit from the first of the three spider-man movies.) giving her the powers that Pete has and letting the Conners in the small group that knows about Pete being Spider-man. And later on when the Spider's were fighting off a group of villeins that broke into the Conners lab and when it was down to just two villains she ended up knocked into a tank of Eal's in sludge and ended up getting the electric powers that the villain Electro had . She became known as the yellow spider.

And lastly theres Beyonka she grew up to become a scientist studying genetics , powers and the human mind along with medication. During the time she took to study Villains minds she studied with her sister Elizabeth in the Arkham asylum were she met the Riddler and they ended up falling in love with each other in the few months that she was there. Earlier in life she discovered that she ha d a very miner psychic ability so she could slightly look in to someone's mind or link up with someone's mind if she was very closely bonded with that person . She and her sister were able to help the Riddler get discharged and was only on per-role . With her bond with her boy friend Beyonka was able to help him with his obsessive compulsion. ( when I picture the riddler from the bat man series that starts with the episode :The Batman Episode 1 – The Bat in the Belfry )

Common ability that all five sisters have: a slight psychic sense that can tell them when another sister is near by. Well with the fact the sisters are scattered around the U.S. And they don't get to see each other much and they wouldn't get to see each other as much as they do without this ability.


End file.
